The purpose of this study is to assess the effects of 50, 100, 200 and 400 mcg of CGP-42446 administered as a single intravenous infusion in comparison to placebo in lowering serum alkaline phosphatase and urinary hydroxyproline/creatinine ratios in patients with Paget's disease of bone and to ascertain the maximum and minimum effective dose.